


Коренное оскорбление

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Такаши Широгане держал маленький цветочный магазин на краю центральной части города.И он не мог не обратить внимание на двоих покупателей, которые по какой-то причине продолжали заказывать у него ненавистнические букеты.





	Коренное оскорбление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Insult from the Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810266) by [Skiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites). 



> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7126919)

Такаши Широгане держал маленький цветочный магазин на краю центральной части города.

Его уволили из армии с почестями, блестящим значком, заменой руки на протез и милым маленьким ПТСР в такой великовозрастной старости как 23 года. Полтора года спустя, хотя в свое время это казалось вечностью, и, вот, он снова на ногах и с маленьким бизнесом на руках, на постройку которого его мать потратила годы, только чтобы умереть за пару дней до открытия и за месяц до его возвращения.

Поэтому двадцатипятилетний Широ с уверенностью может сказать, что последняя пара лет были для него сложными, но также он с гордостью может заявить, что — вместе с Мэттом, конечно же, — он смог пережить все трудности.

А когда сердитый семнадцатилетний латиноамериканский парень протопал в обед в среду, полностью промокший от весеннего дождя и сжимающий в руке помятую двадцатку с разозленным выражением лица, Широ так и не смог найти в себе сил удивиться, когда узнал, чего же от него хотят.

— Как сказать «ты огромный мудила», но в цветах?

Парень звучал очень спокойно, несмотря на злое лицо, и Широ не смог не согласиться с таким расположением дел где-то внутри. Неслышно вздохнув, он пролистал книгу со значениями цветов, выискивая заказанные слова, которые у него никогда раньше не заказывали. Конечно же, он получал много заказов на цветы со значением любви — особенно в феврале, — как и на парочку желтых роз для расставаний — обычно уже после февраля. Были заказы и на дружбу или смерть, но Широ никогда раньше не спрашивали о ненавистнических цветах.

Ему кажется, это слишком муторным и очень пассивно-агрессивным, но платящий клиент был все еще платящим клиентом.

Широ не потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти нужный цветок — оранжевые лилии. Это довольно приятное глазу растение, но не то, что предпочитали покупать люди — у него была всего парочка в наличии, и это было самый близкий имеющийся у него цветок, чтобы назвать кого-то мудаком.

(Почему кто-то вообще захотел сказать такое в цветах было выше понимания Широ, но эй, парень платил за это.)

— Хорошо, у меня нет ничего про мудаков, но есть кое-что о ненависти, это пойдет? — Широ поднял взгляд от своей книги на промокшего до нитки парня перед собой. Тот подумал и пожал плечами.

— Конечно, давайте.

И Широ сделал для него маленький букет, принял деньги и смотрел, как парниша взял букет и ушел прочь, бурча что-то о дожде и другие, уже неразличимые, слова.

Широ пошел домой где-то через час и рассказал своему другу об этом случае; и уже вместе они хорошенько посмеялись обо всех усилиях, которые приложил тот парниша, чтобы сказать кому-то, что он их ненавидит. И все это пока Широ делал заказ на лилии, хмурясь, когда он узнал, что их доставка займет больше недели.

Но это и не важно, ведь это все равно не самый популярный цветок.

  


* * *

  


На следующий день — хоть и не лило так же, как и вчера, — было влажно, мокро и довольно прохладно, и ветер дул слишком сильно для любого, кто захотел бы выйти сегодня на улицу. Это, конечно же, означало, что совсем немного людей сегодня заглянуло в цветочный магазинчик, — не сказать, что Широ был совсем этим расстроен.

Но если откинуть это все в сторону, то день был наиобычнейший.

А потом, где-то около четырех, молодой парень, которого Широ мог описать только как живое воплощение эмо-культуры: в короткой красной куртке, черных узких джинсах и кожаных перчатках без пальцев, зашел в магазин и уверенно прошагал прямо к стойке, зажав деньги в одной руке, мотоциклетный шлем — в другой и поправив пустой рюкзак на спине, будто бы приехав сюда сразу после школы.

(Хотя, судя по возрасту, так, скорее всего, и было.)

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — Широ спросил, стараясь не пялиться на волосы парня, раньше никогда не видав маллет на ком-то настолько юном.

— Да, как сказать, что я тоже ненавижу их в ответ? — парень ответил, смотря на все вокруг, кроме Широ, и, казалось, слишком заинтересованно разглядывая разные цветы на полках вокруг, но легкий румянец выдавал его с головой.

Хмурясь, Широ вновь открыл свою книжку, пролистывая страницы в поиске чего-нибудь еще кроме лилий, так как до их прибытия оставалась еще пара дней. Однако самым ближайшим к ним по значению был базилик.

Широ не собирался давать этому парнише связку базилика — травы — вместо букета цветов.

Поэтому он взял герань, означающую тупость, как основной цветок в композиции, и ее ярко-красный цвет контрастировал с темно-зелеными листьями базилика. Финальным штрихом стали небольшие пучки таволги, означающей бесполезность, делающие букет чуть длиннее и бледнее, выделяя цветки герани еще сильнее.

Парниша заплатил за букет, аккуратно уложил его в рюкзак и ушел, попутно натягивая на голову свой шлем.

  


* * *

  


На следующий день первый парень вновь в обеденное время вернулся в магазин, прося букет, который бы означал: «ты полнейшее разочарование в моих глазах».

Широ продал ему небольшой букет желтых гвоздик, и напомнил самому себе сделать в ближайшее время заказ на цветы с негативными значениями, потому что у него плохое предчувствие об этой парочке и тому, чего они этим всем пытаются добиться.

  


* * *

  


Неделю спустя они все еще продолжали. Эта ситуация заставляла Широ лишний раз задуматься о целях и намерениях, но ему платят за то, чтобы оскорбить другого человека, поэтому у него нет никаких жалоб — просто небольшое замешательство.

Мэтт думал, что это весело, и напоминал об этом Широ каждый раз, когда эта ситуация всплывала в одном из их разговоров.

  


* * *

  


Субботы обычно были самыми занятыми днями недели, по большей части потому, что люди в этот день не работали. Но работал Широ, как и Пидж — в следствие совместных усилий Широ и Мэтта заставить ее выходить из дома чуть чаще. Она согласилась только ради денег и того факта, что было почти невозможно найти подработку для пятнадцатилетнего подростка, не говоря уже о работе, которая включала бы в себя компьютеры и технику; Широ меньшего от нее и не ожидал. Именно из-за нее у магазина были хорошие камеры наблюдения, приличная база данных цветов, имеющихся в наличии, и даже заказ цветов онлайн — за что отвечали она и Мэтт, потому что технологии не были лучшим другом Широ. Поэтому обычно Пидж сидела в одном из уголков магазина и работала над сайтом, фыркая и ворча о забравшейся в ее аппаратуру пыльце.

Широ снова обслуживал эмо-ребенка, и он все еще не знал его имени — да и не очень-то и хочелось ему спрашивать, — когда Пидж зашла в магазинчик где-то к десяти утра, с ноутбуком в одной руке и полулитровой банкой Рэдбулла в другой.

— Привет, Пидж, — Широ улыбнулся, заворачивая букет лаванды и бальзамины. Вместо ответа Широ, она взглянула на букет у него в руках, а потом на покупателя, и тяжело вздохнула, усаживаясь на пол рядом со столом, включая свой ноутбук и отставляя банку чуть в сторону.

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что вы с Лэнсом до сих пор держите ваше тупое пари, — она проворчала под нос, начиная печатать и тем самым добавляя звук клацающих клавиш к фоновому шуму в магазине.

— Я не собираюсь ему проигрывать, — ответил парень, оплачивая букет и быстро уходя, как если бы простое нахождение в компании Пидж было невыносимым.

— О чем ты говорила? — спросил Широ, убирая остатки оберточной бумаги и выкидывая отрезанные стебельки от цветов.

— О тупом пари между Лэнсом, другим парнем, который покупает цветы, и Китом. Кто сможет дольше всех оскорбить другого цветами. И ты бы даже и не догадался, что они встречаются, верно же? — фыркнула Пидж, возможно нажимая на клавиши чуть сильнее необходимого.

Широ только вздохнул перед тем, как поприветствовать следующую покупательницу, постоянницу, с длинными белыми волосами и темной кожей, которая всегда покупаела лилию и орхидею для могилы отца.

  


* * *

  


В следующую субботу Пидж зашла и с порога заявила, что Кит проиграл пари, потому что у него закончились оскорбления для Широ. Парень пришел чуть позже в тот же день, заказывая самый большой букет темно-красных роз и уходя из магазинчика с лицом краснее самих цветов.

Пидж показалось, что это было уморительно, и она сделала пару фотографий, гогоча, когда парень начал кричать на нее перед самым выходом из магазина.

Широ показалось, что это было мило.


End file.
